celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
C-box
The C-box, Chat Box, or simply Bawks refers to the embedded chat room located at the bottom of each page of Celestial Refresh. Background Cbox was originally added to the website in order to reduce or eliminate the rapid fire one-line out of character posting that was becoming prevalent in the Discussion forum. It accomplished that intent extremely well, and over time developed a subculture all its own. This culture can be divided into Bawks and Late-Bawks, the latter requiring a higher ESRB rating. Involvement What was initially conceived as a harmless little box at the bottom of the site where members could chat out of character eventually evolved into a sentient, soul-consuming life form. Efforts have been made to establish limits on its powers but none have been successful. Though its methods can't be comprehended by human logic, they generally end with someone laying in the fetal position, screaming in agony, and/or lacking a testicle. It has been discovered that before the Cbox manifested its physical state that it was a spirit known as Ulyaoth and lived before time had begun. Though lately, the box has remained docile and rarely taking on a form besides a series of electrons within a series of interconnected computers. The box patiently await the perfect moment to unleash untold destruction upon the world. Recently, however, another poweful being that may be able to challenge and defeat the CBox has emerged, sending one it's heralds over to challenge it. While the 'mother' being is known as 'Skype', the herald's name is constantly changing, often being unpronounceable in human tongue. Strategy You cannot comprehend the true form of Cbox's attack. Also poking it isn't a good idea unless you wish to invoke its wrath. There have been recent developments in ways to 'anger' the C-box. A few foolish beings who present the box with pornography, crude poetry, Japanophile-related imagery, and generally unpleasant material have been known to disappear from the Multiverse for a small amount of time. This disappearance occurs right after the sound of a Hammer hitting the ground, which can be heard throughout the entire multiverse. Research has proven that obeying the C-box's every command will prevent these disappearances. Quotes BEST. QUOTES. EVER Cbox Inhabitants These are the individuals that feed the Cbox every day. The emotions created by their posts are one of the primary sources of food for the Cbox (the other sources are the tears of diseased orphans and the negative energy feeds from weeaboo sites). Since their Cbox Identity changes often, their most common names will be listed here. Each inhabitant has also shown a particular loyalty to a video game series, which may help others identify said inhabitant. *'Alan': This member is known as the "Pic King," and for good reason. He will have a hilarious or badass picture, related to any topic you bring up. His personality often leads to many chuckles as well as tears. Game Series: Warhammer and Starcraft. What lies in his soul is Strength. *'Ammy': One of the C-box regulars. He is known to complain randomly about things in the box, at the discontent of the rest of those in the C-box and occasionally the C-box itself. Still, an overall nice guy who can likely help you with just about anything related to video games or anime. Game Series: Super Robot Wars, Anime What lies in his soul is Tibarn. *'Aqua': Despite the fact that most of his characters are female, he is in fact male (supposedly). Is often shocked by things going on in the box, to which he responds with O_o. Helpful to a fault, but rumoured to have limits that have not yet been tread upon... Is the prophet of the anti-miracle, a blasphemous message said to be nonsense by Kuja/Lash. Game Series: Kingdom hearts, League of Legends What lies in his soul is Heresy. *'Ari(beth)': A beloved, yet elusive member known for appearing out of the blue and disappearing just as quickly. Ari's visits are few, but very noticeable due to the reaction of the other box inhabitants. She is loved by all. Has dissapeared again, much to the dissapointment and sadness of everyone. Game Series: Neverwinter Nights, Cave Story, Dresden Files What lies in her soul is Purity. *'Bass': His name is Bass, but some still call him Rahu. Is usually the one to blame when something goes awry, if even if he isn't involved. Was at one time known to follow tournament-specific rules in fighting games, which lead to brief conflict in the C-box, but has put that silly past behind him (or so people like to tell themselves). An avid Mac user. Is also a Canadian. He also attracts many, many, EMP attacks in bawks from an unfortunate event on another RP site. Game Series: Mega Man, Halo, and Call of Duty What lies in his soul is Resentment. *'Chen': Is often funny and will engage in any conversation with someone, no matter the subject. He is very knowledgeable in all things Japan. His hobbies include being in the army and not RPing. Game Series: Touhou What lies in his soul is Pride. *'Cherry': A recurring member of the bawks, sometimes called C3 (be sure not to get her POed). She is naive and is still trying to adapt to the "corrupting" nature of the c-box. She stalks Silver and occasionally HK. Has shown to forget talking to people she has chatted with for months, and then forget that she forgot. Game Series: Persona and Kingdom Hearts What lies in her soul is Innocence. *'Cracky': The Crack-Admin of Celestial Refresh. He can sometimes be considered the 'mother' of the C-box's physical form (its spiritual form is suggested to be older than time itself). Is kind to all members, and enjoys Lolis, Squee-Admin, in-character schizophrenic exchanges in bawks, and the occasional crude joke. Game Series: Final Fantasy, Mass Effect What lies in his soul is Redemption. *'Dag': A C-box lurker more than a regular these days. He is known to be the butt-monkey of the C-box crowd, often being the subject of many jokes and losing his testicles to Flo in new and interesting ways! His biggest weakness is name-based puns. Game Series: Persona and Golden Sun What lies in his soul is Torment. *'Dante': A Cbox frequenter who is Bri'ish and doesn't like posting quickly... a trait that displeases the rest of the board greatly. Notoriously cheerful and friendly with members both new and old. His interests include tea, tokusatsu, tea, being chill, and tea. Has a chatting style that's a bit like this. Game Series: All of them. All of them ever. (Devil May Cry and No More Heroes.) What lies in his soul is Chill, yo. *'DSG': Stands for "Deadly Sniper Goat". This member of staff is known to have opinions on just about anything, with the humorous levels varying, depending on who you are and how you take certain jokes. Has an undying love for THE GREAT UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, Uncle Sam, dinosaurs, Bea Arthur, Charizard, and Deadpool. Game Series: Pokemon, Mass Effect and Metal Wolf Chaos What lies in his soul is Patriotism. *'Flea': Flawless Australian fun-sponge, who comes in and says serious things about serious issues in the midst of fun conversation. Notorious for dressing in lovely pyjamas and talking at length in the cbox with other Australians about weird Australian things (eg. what's on tv). Game Series: America's Next Top Model, Lost Kingdoms What lies in his soul is Hot Pants. *'Flo ': Called Flop as a term of endearment, and known to call herself "mother" when inebriated. Sometimes fills the niche of friendly neighbourhood drunkard since Mephistopheles has become a less regular visitor. Tends to criticise and nag in a way reminiscent of any regular's actual mother; speculation abounds on whether this is paired with motherly love or perverse lust. Gravitates towards playing chill jazz during skype calls. Game Series: Fire Emblem, vodka What lies in her soul is Duty. *'GP': Short for Guest Person. She is very random and enjoys terrorizing people, especially with links to bizarre articles and pictures. Uses the Cbox's aggrieved emote for almost everything. Known to have an obsession with dragons and reptiles, but is more well-known for the former. Used to flip tables on a regular basis. Game Series: Pokémon. What lies in her soul is Aggrievance. *'HK': His name derives from his older character, HK-47, since the site thought it would just be easier to keep calling him that rather than make up a new name. Is known to be condescending and brash at worst, and unorthodox and hilarious at best. Has an obsession with Mass Effect the likes of which few have seen, and is of the .01% of the internet who liked the original endings. His cat is superior to you in every way, shape, and form. Also, the creator of the Wiki, and an amateur voice actor! Game Series: Mass Effect and Scott Pilgrim What lies in his soul is Bioware. *'Leo': A Marine that's trapped on a boat of the damned, some think that he has plans to get vengeance on those that dwell on land. Nothing could be farther from the truth - he loves his land-dwelling brothers, and would never seek their acceptance just so he could usurp their position and send them to take his place. Known for throwing himself into large projects that would take lesser men months to finish, and completing them in weeks. Has returned to the site, much to the joy of everyone. Game Series: Final Fantasy, Dragon Warrior, various indy RPGs What lies in his soul is Madness. *'Mark': A regular member of bawks, and founder of occasional drawbawks sessions, synctube, and Advance Wars Online. Much-loved by bawks regulars, he enjoys having sex with their mothers and appreciates terrible webcomics. You should definitely click everything he links. Definitely. Is also a very good Drawception artist! What lies in his soul is Corruption. *'Meph': A once-regular who occasionally drops in to the cbox. Known to be a badass in every good way possible. Loves to smoke, have dreadlocks, and listen to Reggae. Is knowledgable in many areas of gaming, and is likely to help you out as he is to make fun of you for not knowing what to do. His manliness alone could feed a portion of the C-box if it ever needed to. Game Series: Any PC Game he's torrented What lies in his soul is ' A Bag Of White Widow, dude.' *'Mordy': Was pulled into CRRP by the wildly delusional Tranny, whom he is IRL friends with. Is funny and has a slightly above normal fixation with alots, but beyond that it is not unnatural. Currently thinks everybody loves him. Despises the character Shizuru, but hates it even more when he feels anything approaching sympathy for her. Game Series: Borderlands What lies in his soul is Alot. *'Optimus Prime:' One of the oldest members around, with a massive obssesion with robots - specifically, Transformers and Mega Man. His interests vary from this though, going to anything from video games to sports to the weather, and is about as likely to blab on about Transformers as he is about the Green Bay Packers. A generally decent guy, he's almost always in box to chat with. Can easily be calmed by seals (or spheals). Series: Transformers, Mega Man What lies in his soul is Variety *'Paused': The second-in-command of Celestial Refresh. Often viewed as the nicest person on the site, though she is known to occasionally be a frownie-face when people are acting up. Is currently in a wild affair with Cracky, and the video of said affair has been viewed by all of the normal members of the Celestial Refresh community, much to her displeasure. Can be pacified with tildes or David Bowie. Also known for her roars which can strike fear and unrest into the most hardened of minds. Game Series: Final Fantasy What lies in her soul is Love. *'Plusle': This self-proclaimed musician added himself to the list and is one of many, many members brought to CRRP through Mordy's infamous rain of noobs, but is one the few to actually stay. He is IRL friends with Mordy and Tranny and is overly friendly to new arrivals in the Cbox. He can play the entire theme to Sailor Moon on guitar and has a strange fixation with the song "Friday." Is roommates with a twisted demon-genie named Aaron and is bros with Dante. Game Series: Paper Mario, Elder Scrolls, and any fighting game. What lies in his soul is Music. *'Frank': Real name Jacob Steakfries, tends to not chat much until someone brings up a video game he's played one time. Tends to be quite sarcastic and overall chill unless Sabs or Chen tries to talk to him, then there is just nothing but all-caps. Fan of cross-dressing. Game Series: Dead Rising, Katawa Shoujo, Skullgirls, Anything that's the bomb-ass shit. What lies in his soul is All These Feels. *'Sabs': Sabs is a newer member with a fixation on insects - especially moths - and kitsch. Is one of two survivor's of Flo's cooking. Extremely outgoing, possibly nocturnal? Game Series: Mystic Heroes What lies in his soul is: Moths *'Sigman': A semi-regular of the C-box and famous for his legendary :o smileys. He uses these frightening weapons with reckless abandon, often :o-ing at the slightest provocation. Occasionally, he will make a comment other than :o, which will either be a question, a horrifying link to somewhere random (though usually DeviantArt), or a mildly funny reply to something. Infamous for his Underwater Peril fetish and hosting of skype calls. Game Series: Mega Man and Castlevania What lies in his soul is Shock. *'Silver': One of the C-box regulars. Is known to be funny, and a bit of a butt-monkey at times. When Dag isn't around and someone needs to be made fun of, you can always count on Silver to fill the Substitute Dag role for you. Be careful though, as he is fully of witty one-liners that will make you regret ever saying anything to him. At some point, Flo adopted him as her child and converted him into a genderless being in the process. Game Series: Shantae, Golden Sun, Skies of Arcadia What lies in his soul is Truth. *'Tranny': Added himself to this list then proceeded to wank about himself too much. He is Altaïr/Dark Samus, not ''Typhlosion. Likes to typh DSG for not posting and usually annoys the rest of the bawks. He is known to be immature and not understand jokes until much, much later. Despite this, Tranny is a decent, albeit misguided, individual who is an overall normal fellow. What lies in his soul is '''Immaturity'. *'Typh': A former regular member of the bawks. He is naive and becomes very confrontational when he believes his pride is under attack. His name has been turned into a verb to describe his habit of consistently pestering other members of the box to make posts. Despite these shortcomings, Typh is an overall nice person who will be willing to talk to you about most things. What lies in his soul is Curiosity. Trivia *The C-box retrieves nutrition through the suffering of its children. Failure to retrieve this suffering forces the C-box into a momentary stasis its children have titled 'Death'. *If the C-box has not retrieved nourishment for a period of time, it will enter the stasis. It is considered 'dead' after a full two hours of complete absence from its children. *A few days ago, it was reported that the Cbox has gained enough power to actually leave Celestial Refresh RP. This was reported after seeing the Cbox invade one of Celestial Refresh's "Captured" Sites as a poorly hidden poster in the site's own Chat box. Due to this, it is now believed that the Cbox of Celestial Refresh is far more powerful than most, if not all, other Cboxes. *It was revealed on August 25, 2015 that the Bawks was actually player Waloose (who still has Immaturity resting in his soul) in his witch form after turning Meguca. His wish was to become a chat admin of the Skype chat. See also * YOU......THINK.....YOU HAVE WON.........BUT...YOU...ARE..........WRONG MY CHILDREN! ....SO...........VERY.....WRONG...... * Gods External links * Newbie guide to the cbox Category:Board Features